Le Flic et le Patricien
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: En 50 thèmes, la relation de Sir Samuel Vimaire, chef du Guet et affreux cynique et de son patron, Havelock Vétérini, Patricien d'Ank-Morpokh...Cadeau pour ma chère Vendetta
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Veterini/Vimaire  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de phrases : **les thèmes01 à 25 sur ce post.  
**Thèmes :** Normaux  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à Pratchett

* * *

**Le Flic et le Patricien**

**#01 – Réconfort**

C'est un réconfort qu'il y ait dans Ank-Morpokh un autre homme qui sache ce que vaut l'espèce humaine en général, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, et qui garde un œil dessus en connaissance de cause

**#02 – Baiser**

Lorsqu'il se penche sur les mains de Dame Sybille, pleines de calles et de cicatrices dues aux dragons, pour un baise main protocolaire, Veterini ferme les yeux un instant et imagine que ce sont celles de Vimaire, pleines de calles et de cicatrices dues au service et aux coups contre le mur de son propre bureau !

**#03 – Douceur**

C'est leur premier instant de douceur, alors qu'ils déposent ensemble des branches de lilas au Cimetière des Petits Dieux, leurs mains se touchent un instant…et puis Chicard arrive.

**#04 – Souffrance**

On dit que Vimaire a disparut dans une mission aux abords du Klatch et pour la première fois le Seigneur Veterini expérimente une souffrance morale ; si la rumeur se révèle fondée, il se promet bien cependant que la douleur des responsables sera physique !

**#05 - Pomme de terre**

« Sans cette nouille de Rincevent, cela aurait très mal tourné, et il ne demande que des pommes de terre ??

— Vous comprenez maintenant ma réaction quand vos hommes réclament une cible de fléchettes pour avoir sauvé la ville ? »

**#06 – Pluie**

Vimaire est de particulièrement bonne humeur quand la pluie lave la ville, il dit que cela patine les recrues et c'est pour son demi-sourire que le Patricien ne dit rien quand il le voit essuyer ses semelles sur le magnifique tapis klatchien du Bureau Oblong.

**#07 – Chocolat**

L'estomac de Vimaire, caparaçonné par des années de saucisses de Planteur JMTLG, ne saisit pas l'intérêt de ce chocolat importé à grand prix, et puis Veterini a l'idée de faire ajouter un peu de poivre à la mixture…

**#08 – Bonheur**

Le Patricien aime à lire des partitions, Vimaire à courir après les voleurs : ils ont chacun une notion différente du bonheur mais se retrouvent dans le fait que le reste du monde les pense fous.

**#09 – Téléphone**

C'est le Patricien qui a trouvé le nom de l'invention pour Léonard et il envisage un instant de ne pas la détruire pour pouvoir contacter le Guet à toute heure et entendre la voix de Vimaire, puis il imagine que Chicard décrochera aussi parfois et l'idée du téléphone est abandonnée.

**#10 – Oreilles**

Veterini sort rarement du Bureau Oblong et pourtant sait tout, voit tout, entend parler de tout au point que Vimaire se dit parfois que les mages lui ont greffé des oreilles magiques.

**#11 – Nom**

Il l'appelle de son titre en public mais n'aime rien tant qu'aboyer les deux syllabes du nom Vimaire quand il a une fois de plus passé les bornes.

**#12 – Sensuel**

Quand il surprit une Emma interchangeable à qualifier Veterini de sensuel, il se gratta la tête de perplexité mais, après avoir prêté plus d'attention à sa voix et au jeu de ses mains, il prit l'habitude de ne lui attribuer que des trolls et des gargouilles comme gardes du corps.

**#13 – Mort**

Il **(1)** guette autant le chef du Guet que le Patricien et même lui n'arrive pas à prédire si l'un des deux ne tuera pas l'autre

**(1) Si le genre vous étonne, courez lire le Faucheur**

**#14 – Sexe**

Veterini s'interdit d'y penser mais, depuis que Dame Sybille partage la couche de Vimaire, il a envie d'envoyer la dame dans la fosse aux scorpions et de racheter sa liberté à l'heureux époux par une débauche de sexe…mais les dirigeants prudents ne font pas ça aux régicides par atavisme.

**#15 – Toucher**

Vimaire a été blessé en protégeant un enfant et lorsque Veterini met le Guet à la porte pour le veiller lui-même, il voit bien qu'ils pensent qu'ils vont l'achever, mais il ne veut que pouvoir toucher son poignet en privé, sentir le pouls et être enfin sûr qu'il vit.

**#16 – Faiblesse**

Le Seigneur Selati ne comprendra jamais pourquoi le Seigneur Veterini cède autant à cet anarchiste de Vimaire au lieu de le faire pendre par les pieds dans l'Ank **(1)**, c'est comme si l'autre homme était sa faiblesse.

**(1)En n'oubliant pas de briser la croûte d'abord. **

**#17 – Larmes**

C'est l'enterrement d'un des hommes du guet, et, de la calèche où il observe, Veterini se demande si pour lui aussi, Vimaire verserait des larmes, ou s'il briserait son vœu de sobriété au point d'avoir besoin d'une chope de café klatchien au matin.

**#18 – Vitesse**

Le Duc est toujours sur la brèche, de jour comme de nuit, et ce n'est que par sa plus grande connaissance de l'âme humaine que Veterini peut encore le prendre de vitesse…et donc le faire enrager à loisir.

**#19 – Vent**

Carotte se dit parfois que son patron est une girouette à Patricien et qu'on peut connaître le sens du vent qui souffle sur la cité rien qu'avec la force que met Vimaire à claquer la porte des Orfèvres : si le plâtre tombe du plafond, le vent est à l'orage.

**#20 – Liberté**

Vimaire reste persuadé qu'il est totalement libre de ses actes mais dans ces moments les plus lucides, il a tout de même trois doutes : un pour Sybille, un pour Carotte et un pour le démon d'homme dont il a hérité pour patron.

**#21 – Vie**

La vie de Vimaire ne tient qu'à un fil, avec ce travail, dans cette ville…mais c'est un fil qui le relie au Patricien et le Docteur Sédatiphe lui-même ne contrarie pas le Patricien. **(1)**

**(1) Surtout que, seul des patrons des Guildes, il sait **_**exactement**_** quel type d'études a suivi le dirigeant.**

**#22 – Jalousie**

En voyant Vimaire attendre Sybille près de l'autel, ce fut un choc pour Havelock, de se rendre compte, brûlant de jalousie, qu'il avait failli à l'une des plus importants leçons de Lady Margolleta : il était amoureux.

**#23 – Mains**

Ils disent de lui qu'il est le terrier de Veterini, et en effet, Vimaire ne lâche jamais la trace de la proie que lui a désignée son patron, mais nul ne doit savoir que c'est le terrier qui tient le cœur du maître entre ses mains.

**#24 – Goût**

Il se demande quel goût aurait la bouche de Samuel, s'ils en étaient là, il pourrait l'appeler Samuel, non ?, et il a été jusqu'à faire acheter un de ces minces cigarillos par Tambourinoeud (1), ceux par lesquels Vimaire a remplacé l'alcool, pour essayer de se faire une idée.

**(1)Qui n'a pas posé de questions. Il s'est fait à l'idée que le cheminement des pensées de son patron est digne d'un plan de construction de Bougre de Sagouin Jeanson **

**#25 – Adoration**

Vimaire sait que les Dieux existent : les petits tas fumants d'athées autoproclamés que le Guet balaie sont assez clairs là-dessus **(1)**, mais s'il devait un jour adorer quelqu'un, ce serait un être qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, sans en passer par ces démonstrations grandiloquentes !

**(1) Et gonflent méchamment les statistiques des suicides. **

.

.

...A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** Veterini/Vimaire  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de phrases : ** 25 à 50 sur ce post.  
**Thèmes :** Normaux  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à Pratchett

* * *

**#26 - À jamais**

Veterini a longtemps su ne pouvoir compter sur personne pour faire passer les intérêts de la cité avant les leurs, mais Vimaire, ce flic borné qui irait jusqu'à l'abattre lui-même pour le bien d'Ank-Morpokh a changé sa vision du monde à jamais

**#27 – Sang**

Vimaire a toujours dit que si quelqu'un devait tuer Veterini, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre, mais quand un envoyé du Klatch plus doué que les autres verse le sang du Patricien, il faut tous les muscles de Carotte pour éviter une justice expéditive.

**#28 – Maladie**

Le Capitaine Vimaire n'était qu'une ligne dans les fiches de salaire mais depuis les événements avec le dragon, il est devenu une maladie qui s'infiltre sous sa peau, et Havelock a parfois envie de faire venir de nouveau Jacques Cerceau pour qu'il l'en débarrasse, comme il l'avait sauvé du poison autrefois.

**#29 – Mélodie**

A 17h, tous les jours, Planteur JMTLG massacre une mélodie à propos de ce qu'il ose appeler saucisses sous ces fenêtres, Veterini devrait appeler la garde mais se contente de sourire : dans une minute, le poing de Vimaire frappera à son huis.

**#30 – Etoile**

La plaque de flic est l'étoile de Sir Samuel, celle qu'il regarde briller, et parfois, il se demande si le Patricien a aussi quelque chose pour le protéger de l'ombre en lui-même, sans se douter qu'il est la réponse à sa question.

**#31 – Maison**

Vimaire a deux maisons : la demeure des Rankins et le Guet des Orfèvres et quelque part, il a conscience que, malgré le palais somptueux où il vit, le Patricien n'en a aucune.

**#32 – Confusion**

Le comportement de Veterini a toujours su surprendre Vimaire : le diable d'homme est imprévisible, mais plus encore qu'avant, la façon qu'il a de l'observer, depuis quelques mois, plonge Vimaire dans la confusion** (1)**.

**(1)Il commence à avoir de la calvitie, ou quoi ? **

**#33 – Peur**

Vimaire n'a peur que d'une chose, c'est que Veterini lui retire son insigne, mais jamais le Patricien ne fera une telle chose, pas avec l'état dans lequel s'est mis Vimaire la dernière fois.

**#34 – Orage**

Le dirigeant suprême d'Ank-Morpokh a l'habitude des colères de Vimaire et il le trouve encore plus fascinant quand son humeur vire à l'orage…au point parfois de rendre certains décrets pour le plaisir de venir le voir crier et tempêter dans son bureau.

**#35 – Liens**

Ce qui relie Vimaire à Véterini est un lien complexe, fait d'années de méfiance, d'une reconnaissance implicites des compétences de l'autres et des mêmes ennemis.** (1)**

**(1) Sauf la Guilde des Voleurs, contre laquelle Veterini n'a strictement rien mais qui flanque de l'urticaire à Vimaire, qui contrarie son chef avec une régularité que lui envierait tout horloger. **

**#36 – Magasin**

Quand Vimaire pense à ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Hong et à son magasin** (1) **qui avait malheureusement été ouvert à l'emplacement de l'ancien temple de la rue Dagon un soir de pleine lune, il préfère que ce soit Veterini qui doive demander des comptes aux mages à chaque fois que l'un de ces hommes de l'Art ouvre la porte aux créatures de la Basse-Fosse.

**(1)Pas qu'il sache exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais Monsieur Hong a laissé sur place des morceaux de son anatomie que Vimaire préfère à leur place actuelle !**

**#37 – Technologie**

Vimaire a fait du Guet une unité moderne, avec des éléments aéroportés (un gnome sur une buse), un service médico-légale (un Igor), et un service de police scientifique (avec Hilaria Petitcul, une alchimiste naine très capable **(1)**)mais il a été clair avec Veterini : jamais la moindre technologie mis au point par Léonard da Quirm ne franchira la porte des Orfèvres !

**(1)Ce qui n'empêche pas que Carotte fasse la grimace à chaque fois qu'il la voit en jupe. Sans aucun préjugé par ailleurs, le jeune homme continue de penser que pour un nain, le genre auquel il appartient devrait rester une information non partagée. Sauf, éventuellement, quand il envisage de courtiser un autre nain. **

**#38 – Cadeau**

« Vous vous méfiez donc toujours de mes cadeaux, Sir Samuel.

—En effet, Monseigneur, mais moins que de ceux de Chicard, si ça peut vous mettre du baume au cœur. »

**#39 – Sourire**

Vimaire ne sourit pas souvent, c'est plus un rictus, mais lorsqu'il vient voir Veterini, sur les ordres de Sybille certainement, pour lui demander de tenir Samuel Junior sur les fonds baptismaux, le sourire qu'il a aux lèvres en parlant de son fils fait que l'autre homme accepte immédiatement.

**#40 – Innocence**

Il n'y a pas d'innocence chez les flics, si on excepte le cas de Carotte **(1)**, ils voient trop de choses mais la façon qu'a Vimaire, le plus cynique d'entre eux, de continuer à se mettre en rogne pour la plus petite injustice a quelque chose de réconfortant.

**(1) Et même cette dernière affirmation apporte des questions auxquelles même les Dieux ne sauraient sans doute pas répondre. Si Carotte et Veterini s'entendent aussi bien, il y forcément une raison. **

**#41 – Accomplissement**

Quelque part, son passage d'alcoolique fini, cynique, seul au monde, têtu, toujours de mauvaise humeur, à la tête de la brigade la plus risée de toute l'histoire, à l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, marchant à la limonade et d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur, cynique, têtu, marié et père, à la tête d'une brigade où toutes les autres villes envoient leurs flics pour formation, est l'accomplissement du Patricien, et il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

**#42 – Nuages**

La fumée qui s'élève des ruines de la Guilde des Alchimistes forme de sombres nuages dans le ciel, et Veterini sourit à sa fenêtre en écoutant Vimaire lui exposer pour la troisième fois ce semestre pourquoi on devrait mettre ces '_foutus touilleurs de creusets_' hors la loi.

**#43 – Ciel**

Le clic-clac s'agite follement sur le fond blanc du ciel et le message d'Angua « Patricien disparu » met un terme brusque à la mission diplomatique de Vimaire en Uberwald, et le rend encore plus odieux avec son entourage le temps de regagner Ank-Morpohk et de régler le problème de l'enlèvement.

**#44 – Paradis**

Si Vimaire pouvait l'aimer, il aurait droit à une part de Paradis sur terre, mais jamais, jamais il ne prendra le risque de lui faire savoir ses véritables sentiments : Ank-Morpokh a désormais besoin de Vimaire autant que de lui et il ne peut prendre le risque de poser LA question, de peur d'ôter à la cité un de ses soutiens : que Vimaire prenne la fuite, effrayé, ou qu'il lui passe son épée à travers le corps, outré.

**#45 – Enfer**

Les flics finissent toujours par comprendre ce que leurs interlocuteurs veulent leur cacher et Vimaire ne manque pas de cran : quand il entre dans le bureau Oblong pour lui poser carrément LA question, Veterini sent l'Enfer s'ouvrir sous son fauteuil.

**#46 – Soleil**

Essayer de sonder les pensées du Patricien en fouillant ses prunelles, c'est comme regarder le soleil en face : il faut baisser les yeux pour ne pas se brûler, mais Vimaire n'a jamais su être raisonnable.

**#47 – Lune**

La lune voit toujours de drôles de choses en se levant sur Ank-Morpohk, que ce soit ce qui se promène la nuit dans les cours de l'UI **(1)** ou les deux hommes les plus puissants de la ville échanger leur premier baiser en se dissimulant dans l'embrassure d'une fenêtre.

**(1) Ridculle en chemise de nuit en quête d'une collation nocturne**

**#48 – Vagues**

Lady Sybille ne doit pas savoir, jamais, pas qu'ils craignent de faire des vagues dans la bonne société **(1)**, mais aucun des deux ne veut lui faire de peine.

**(1)Vu ce que pense Vimaire de la bonne société, il aurait plus tendance à en faire exprès, mais pas au détriment du bonheur de Sybille. **

**#49 – Cheveux**

Vimaire n'a jamais rien trouvé de particulier à ses cheveux, mais lui retirer son casque et y enfouir les mains est toujours le premier geste d'Havelock.

**#50 – Supernova**

Les mains d'Havelock le parcourent comme pour dessiner la cartographie du ciel sur sa peau : de constellations en planètes, et Vimaire râle parce que son amant prend tout son temps, mais même la patience du Patricien a ses limites, et il s'attaque à la supernova.

.

.

FIN


End file.
